Indecisive Simon
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: Meet Simon, an indecisive young man.
1. The Interview

It's Monday in the afternoon, and Simon is in a nice room with another man, currently sitting on the dark couch.

"So, you're Simon, right?"

"Yes, sir.

"You have your ID on you?"

Simon pulls out his wallet, takes out his Driver's License and shows it to the interviewer.

"Alright, cool. Thanks."

Simon puts his license in his wallet and puts his wallet back into his pocket.

"So, you want to get into porn?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I've always been interested in the industry." Simon says. "I've heard that you can meet really nice people, travel and the work seems really cool."

"Ok." The interviewer says writing something down on his pad. "As you see, there are some cameras in the room and I'm going to be recording this interview that'll consist of formal questions. These questions will help us get to know you, see your personality, how you look, how you act, and once we get through the questions, we'll get to look at your body and send this out to some agents to see if we can get you some work."

"Cool."

"Let's begin. Tell me about yourself."

"I am a 23 year old from a suburb from Atlanta, Georgia. I loveOreosand I have a passion for the music ofElliott Smith.I am fond of musicals, in high school I was interested in musical theater and participated in most of the school's productions."

"That's impressive!" The interviewer says happily. "What was one of your favorite productions that you starred in?"

"Oliver!" Simon says. "It was fun playing "Fagin's boy" in that production."

"That's a good one. So, are you in school and if you are what are you studying?"

"I am a Fine Arts major. I enjoy being creative."

"And do you like that?"

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't be in it at all." Simon answered. "I love the aspect of everything in that world as it gives you a lot of creative freedom."

"That's a good response. How long have you been in college now?"

"This is my last semester." Simon answered. "I will be graduating in a couple of weeks."

"Congrats!"

"Thank you!"

"So, you mentioned that you love Oreos. Which one is your favorite?"

"The Halloween ones. They are the best!"

The interviewer chuckles at Simon's enthusiasm at the Oreos.

"So I take it that Halloween is your favorite holiday?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what is your favorite Halloween memory?

"On Halloween, all the way until Fourth Grade, I always used to dress up as a boy in a dress."

"Really?"

"Yup and I have no shame in it."

"Positively is the best in situations like that. So, what do you do in your free time?"

"Well, I love to spend my time by watching the Harry Potter movies, Percy Jackson is a good one, I love My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Elliot Smith, Hamilton: The Musical and Warrior Cats."

"Good choices."

"Thanks."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I was 18."

"Did you bottom or top?

"I topped." Simon says, nodding his head smiling to himself. "Yeah."

"Was he older or younger than you?"

"He was older. He was…. I want to say that he was 25."

"Like a senior citizen." The interviewer jokes.

"Yeah." Simon says through a chuckle.

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No. That was the only time I met him."

The interviewer hums.

"So, if you were to be a porn star, what would be your name?"

"Jacques A. Dit." Simon supplied.

The interviewer looks at Simon, highly impressed.

"That is CLEVER!" He says. "I like that!"

"I know."

"So, in porn, a lot of traveling is required. Now that you're done with school, do you think that you can live up to the traveling schedule?"

"Yeah." Simon automatically says.

"Have you traveled a lot before?"

"The family has been to Paris once and we went to New York."

"Is there any place that you'd like to visit?"

"I would love to go to Canada, Mexico, California, Africa and most of all, Vegas since I haven't been there at all."

"Nice choices." The man says to Simon. "Now, you mentioned that you've never been to Vegas. What would be the first drink that you'd order?"

"I'd order either a Mojito or a Margarita."

"And what's your favorite food?"

"My favorite food… Fuck." Simon says. "Um…. I love my sister's Mac and Cheese with a side of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and coleslaw."

"Are you a good cook?"

"Sorta. I can cook a few simple dishes, but my sister is a better cook, even when she makes a bad dish on occasion."

The interviewer chuckles.

"So, you seem to have a nice, toned body from what I can see based on what you're wearing. Do you meet guys at the gym?"

"Not really." Simon says as he shakes his head. "I just put my headphones on and work out to some really cool soundtrack as I do my lifts."

"And if there was a really hot guy-"

"I'd stare at him." Simon says with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, yeah! I wouldn't waste time talking to him!"

"What do you plan on doing with the money that you'd make from doing porn?"

"Start paying off my student loans and pay for rent."

"What kind of guys do you like?"

"Hmm… I like men who are around my height, muscular, confident, an excellent lover who understands how to satisfyme, likes everything in abundance,puts his faith in true love, honest, optimistic, full of faith in a better future and filled with energy to create anything he thinks of, or help those around him when in need."

"Good traits."

"Oh, and he can be any ethnicity too."

"Very good." The man says as he takes another note. "Do you prefer cut or uncut dicks?"

"I have no preference. After all, a dick's a dick."

"What turns you on sexually? What would really get you off?"

Simon thinks for a moment.

"I'd have to say kissing me on the neck or my ears. Those really turn me on." He says to the interviewer with another huge smile on his face. "After that, I really love nipple play."

"You have sensitive nipples?"

"Yeah." Simon says as he nods his head like crazy. "It's the best."

"Hard and rough or-"

"Soft and sensual."

"Have you done any SM stuff?"

"No."

"Never been tied up?"

"Nope."

"Would you want to be?"

"Oh yeah." Simon says without any hesitation. "That's something that I've been dying to try."

"Would you be the one getting tied up or would you be the one to tie the other person up?"

"I'd like to be the one to tie someone up."

"What would you do once you've tied someone up?"

Simon sighs.

"Spank them. Bite them."

"Let's talk about what you're willing to do on camera." The interviewer says. "Would you have sex with someone who's a midget?"

"I'd do it."

"Have guys cum in your mouth?"

"No, I'd prefer my chest."

"Show me with you hands how big of a penis you've had in your ass."

Simon holds up his hands about six inches away from each other.

"I'd say about six inches and about two inches thick."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah." Simon says, nodding his head so fast that his head resembled a bobble head.

"What about your ass? You like getting your ass played with?"

"I love getting it eaten. It feels sooooo good, especially when the guy has a beard."

"Do you have any sex toys?"

"I have a thick pink dildo." Simon says. "It's a big one."

"How often do you use it?"

"I use it every other day."

"Alright. So why don't we take a look at your body? Would you mind standing up?"

Simon stands up.

"Shirt off."

"Sure." Simon says as he takes off his shirt.

He's toned.

"Flex for the camera, please."

Simon flexes.

"That's good. What about your back?" The interviewer says after a couple of seconds.

Simon turns around and flexes a couple of times.

"Nice."

Simon faces the man.

"It looks like you're really taking care of yourself."

"Yeah."

"Alright, you can undo your belt."

Simon unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants, unzips them and drops his pants revealing his baby blue boxer briefs.

"Very nice." The interviewer says. "Alright, take off your shoes and lose the pants."

Simon does exactly that, just staying in his underwear.

"I'm gonna get close and take some close ups of your body." The interviewer says as he takes his point and shoot camera closer to Simon's body.

"Ok."

The interviewer gets close and takes a bunch of shots.

"Can I feel?"

"Sure." Simon says.

The interviewer rubs Simon's pecks, arms, nipples (Simon tries to stay calm as his nipples are being played with), and his abs.

"Nice chest."

"Thanks." Simon says as the interviewer fondles Simon's bulge.

"Great bulge."

Simon smiles.

"Turn around."

Simon turns.

The interviewer rubs his hand all over Simon's ass before rubbing his back, his thighs and his calf.

"Alright, turn around and face me."

"Sure."

"Take your dick out."

Simon takes his underwear off.

"Just play with it a little."

Simon slowly strokes his half-hard length.

He moans as he's stroking his now hard length.

The interviewer cups Simon's balls as Simon continues to stroke his length.

"Very nice." The interviewer says as he takes over Simon's length. "Very nice dick."

"Thanks."

He continued to stroke Simon's dick at a slow pace for a couple minutes.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

"Sure." Simon says as he sits down.

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah."

"Having fun?"

"Yup." Simon says with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you jerk off for a little bit?"

"Cool."

Simon strokes his length with one hand and caresses his body with the other.

"Can you scoot forward a little bit so I can see your ass?"

Simon complies with the request, leaning back as he continues to jack himself off before spreading his cheeks wide open.

"Nice firm ass." The interviewer says as he runs his fingers past Simon's hole. "Can you play with your hole a little bit?"

Simon plays with his hole, moaning as he fingers himself while the interviewer is stroking Simon's length.

"You want to show me how you can suck a dick?" The interview says a few minute later.

"Sure!" An excited Simon says.

He gets off the couch, gets on his knees, and undoes the interviewer's pants. Simon thumbs the head before placing several kisses on the head before placing his mouth on the tip.

"Oh, yeah." The interviewer says as Simon is sucking his dick, looking at the man while playing with his own dick with his other free hand.

This goes on for a couple minutes.

"Taste good?"

Simon pulls his mouth away from the cock.

"Yeah." Simon answered before resuming his task.

"Let's see how you get fucked." The interviewer says a minute later. "Get on the couch."

Simon pulls the cock out of his mouth and gets on the couch on all fours, gripping the arm of the couch.

The interviewer takes his clothes off and proceeds to rub his hand all over Simon's backside before he pours lube on Simon's hole and fingers him.

Simon moans.

He's fingered for a few moments before the interviewer puts a condom on.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Simon moaned.

The interviewer slowly pushed his cock in Simon, and waited until Simon bottomed out.

"Oh, fuck." Simon moaned lustfully.

The interviewer started thrusting into Simon, who continued to moan as he pushed back on the thrusts, feeling completely and full.

"Fuck!" Simon yelled out in glee as the fucking continued.

It went on for a few good minutes at a slow pace.

"Ride my cock." The interviewer said to Simon as he pulled out. He got on the couch leaning back after Simon got off the couch. Simon stepped in front of the interviewer turned around, and sat on the Interviewer's cock and rode him for a good six minutes shouting'Oh fuck!'or'Shit!'or'Yeah!'like crazy.

"On your back." The interviewer said.

Simon got off the man's cock and got on his back on the couch.

The man got on top of Simon.

"Oh fuck." Simon moaned as the interviewer started to fuck Simon again.

"Jack yourself off again." The interviewer said three minutes later.

Simon wraps a hand around his length, stroking it.

"Ah, fuck!" Simon yells out in pleasure as he spilled in his hand and all over his and the interviewer's upper bodies as he's still getting fucked.

After he comes down from his high, he is told to get on his knees. Simon gets on the ground and on his knees as the interviewer removes the condom and starts stroking his length for a moment before he shot his load on Simon's face.

"How do you think you did?" The interviewer asks through his short breaths.

"You tell me." Simon says with a smile on his face.

"Fucking amazing."

"Awesome."

"Well, this concludes your interview. I'm going to send out this video so that we can get you some jobs."

"Cool."

"Why don't you go shower and clean up?"

"Great."

"Did you have a good time today?" The interviewer asked him.

"Yeah!" Simon answered as he smiled at the man. "I had a lot of fun."

"I hope we get you some jobs soon."

"I hope so."

"I think you will because you did a really good job today."

"That'd be great." Simon tells him as he gathered his belongings. "Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

* * *

Simon is now currently back in his apartment after his interview simply thinking about the other reason that he's trying to get into the porn business. His best friend Leah is close to her due date, and her baby daddy doesn't even care to help her. Leah is currently living with Simon at his apartment, so he doesn't mind helping her out in any which way he can. Simon has been on many job interviews, but he has been down on his luck ever since he has completed his degree. He's just waiting on his diploma at this point, but he feels so down on his luck due to the"lack of real work skills"in the real world. Porn was his last resort, but this time, push came to shove, so he hoped that he would get into the business so that he can help take care of his best friend and her baby boy that was due to make his appearance in three months time.

"For Leah and baby Alex." Simon promised himself. "If I get into this business, I hope to do well at it. As soon as I make enough money, I am out of the porn business."

That's one promise that he made to himself.

* * *

 **Hey, there! Welcome to the new story. Anyway, what would you like to see happen between these two?**


	2. In The Beginning

Three weeks have passed and Simon got a email.

 **〰** **〰** **〰** **〰** **〰**

 _Dear Simon,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you are now a model! You're tape was warmly received by all porn studios. With that being said, welcome to the the world of gay porn, Jacques A Dit. I will email you the information shortly for your first shoot._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mr. Wise._

 **〰〰〰〰〰**

Simon took a deep breath. He's now a porn star.

"Why are you so happy?" Leah asked him when she came back from the kitchen with a bowl of fruit.

"I'm happy because I'm going to be earning more money." He tells her.

"Doing what?"

"Films." Simon tells her. "I will be making films."

"That's great!"

"You're telling me." He says standing up from the couch and makes his way over to her on the near by arm chair. "I will be making enough money to provide for you and baby Alex." He says in a baby voice.

"Well, at least I'm greatful that you're helping me. My parents aaren't going to help me, plus Garrett isn't interested in being in his baby's life."

"He is a douche." Simon says for the umpteenth time as he gets a follow up email on his phone.

He reads the email.

"I can't wait to start work on Tuesday."

 **〰** ️ **〰** ️

"Ah, Jacques! Welcome." A man greets as he welcomes Simon into the room. "I'm Mr. Wise."

"Morning."

"Ok. There are two things that I need for you to know. One: on set and in this building, you're known as Jacques to any and everybody. Second, be yourself. Are you ready, Jacques?"

"I'm nervous, but ready." Jacques says.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Mr. Wise says. "Anyway, filming will start in about half an hour. Since we've gotten your lab tests, you're perfectly set to start filming. All you have to do is do a wardrobe change, get your hair and make up done, and start."

"Great."

"See you in a bit."

 **〰** ️ **〰**

Half an hour later, Jacques walks on set, sporting a dark green shirt and blue skinny jeans.

'Wow.' He thinks to himself as he looks around the set. There are a couple of people on standby and a guy with a camera. 'This is amazing.'

"Now, this shoot will probably go on for a couple of hours, but we'll have breaks in-between to make sure that everything is going well, ok, Jacques?" The director says.

"Got it." Jacques says.

A moment later, a man walks in and when Jacques saw him, he swore that the world stopped. The man was glowing and he heard harps playing in the background.

"Do you see that?" Jacques asks the director. "Do you hear what I hear?"

The director looks at Jacques quizically.

"No, I don't see anything, and it's not Christmas, Jacques."

"I'm talking about that guy!" Jacques says pointing at the guy checking him out. "His brown eyes are expressive, his light brown skin is amazing, I love his soft dark curls, and his hands… oh his hands are knobbly and hot! Look at those calves!"

It dawns on the director.

"Oh, Blue? I see him all the time." He answers without even looking at Blue.

"Oh. Right. Never mind."

The director chuckles.

"Take it easy kid."

"How can I? He's hot!"

"Don't get distracted now." The director says. "Anyway, get in position."

Jacques sits on the bed.

"Quiet on the set, please."

Everyone is quiet.

"Action!"

"Hey. I'm Jacques."

"Blue." The guy says. "So, you've been with a guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"But not on camera?"

"Not really, no." Jacques says as he doesn't count his audition tape.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes. Excited, nervous. The whole nine."

"Wow."

"So, even outside of here, you've never thought about being with a guy on camera?"

"Nope. Never."

"At all?"

"No, but I do think that everyone is kinda persuassive."

Blue chuckles.

"I think that we're just all loving." Blue says.

"I kinda figured that as everyone has been nothing but courteous since I got here."

They chuckle for a moment.

"Now, I don't know much about you, but I heard that you were interested in musical theater and participated in most of the school's productions?"

"Yup. One of my favorite productions during my high school years was Cabaret!"

"That's a good one. You must have been good because you actually look good."

Jacques chuckles and blushes a bit.

"Back home, you have a lot of guys you talk to?"

"Um, no. I've actually been alone for a while now, and I'm good with the single life."

"So, are you a faithful guy? You like to take care of one guy?"

"Yeah, and if I were with someone, I'd make sure that they knew I have a shoot down here today." Jacques tells him.

"And how would you think they'd feel about that?" Blue asks him.

"Hopefully open minded."

They chuckle together.

"Would you ever want that person to come down with you?"

Jacques takes a moment.

"I'd hope so because that would be very cool." Jacques says nodding his head slowly as he smiles at Blue.

"Yeah? I'd like to see that."

"Me too." Jacques says causing Blue to laugh.

"Well, unlike you, I've done this more than a time or two, so don't feel uncomfortable or anything. I'll try to make it as easy for you." Blue reassures him. "It's kinda like your first time when you easy it in there and then the magic happens, but it's just in front of a camera, alright?"

"Ok."

"It's gonna be fun and exciting." Blue promises.

"Alright." Jacques says. "Let's ger started."

"Alright."

"Cut!" The director says.

Jacques and Blue look at the director.

"That was amazing! It was like you guys were the only two in the room."

Jacques blushes.

"Anyway, that was really good. Now, for the next part, I expect some soft, passionate kissing from the both of you."

"Got it." Blue says.

"Ready?"

Jacques and Blue nod their heads at the director.

"Ok. Quiet on set, please!"

It goes quiet.

"And…. Action!"

Jacques and Blue lean forward and start kissing passionately. Blue is running his left hand all over Jacques' chest and Jacques cups the back of Blue's neck. As they continue to kiss, Blue gently lays Jacques on the bed, and starts placing kisses on Jacques' neck. Jacques moans as he starts to writhe under Blue's touch. Blue puts his hand under Jacques' shirt and runs his hand on Jacques' bare skin as they are now kissing properly again. When Blue pulls away, he kisses Jacques' belly button and starts palming Jacques' member that's currently covered by the skinny jeans.

"Oh, God." Jacques moans as Blue lifts Jacques' shirt up a bit. Blue is kissing his upper torso while he continues to palm Jacques' covered member making Jacques go crazy. After kissing Jacques' torso, Blue licked Jacques' nipples down to his belly button before he placed his mouth over Jacques' bulge. At this point, Jacques was going crazy, and when he felt Blue's hands on his pants, undoing the button, Jacques lifted his head.

Blue lifted his head and shot Jacques a smile. Jacques smilled back at him before dropping his head back down on the bed. Blue was kissing along Jacques' waist line for a few seconds before he started mouthing the noticable bulge. Blue then took off Jacques' pants, while Jacques sat up and took off his own shirt. Once he was in his underwear, he sat up and helped Blue – who was currently on his knees, on the bed - take off his shirt. The moment the shirt was off, Jacques leaned forward and placed a few kisses on Blue's chest while he was playing with his nipples.

"Damn, they're pros at this!" One of the producers whispered into the assistant director's ear.

"I agree. By now, we know that the director would yell out 'cut'but that hasn't happened yet at all!" The AD tells the producer as Jacques is now undoing Blue's belt, kissing Blue's chest.

The belt is undone, and Blue places his hands on Jacques' face, kissing him passionately until he pushes him down on the bed.

"I've got you." Blue says as his hands are now at Jacques' waistband. Instead of pulling Jacques' underwear off, he moves his hands to Jacques' thighs, caressing the flesh gently. He continues to mouth Jacques' bulge as Jacques is moaning like crazy. It takes a moment to register in his head, but currently, one of his nuts is being sucked by Blue. By the time he lifts his head up, Blue has gone from one nut to the other, looking at him.

"Ah." Jacques moaned as his head hit the bed.

Soon after, Blue tugs on Jacques' underwear.

"Cut!" The director yells as Jacques' length shot up in the air.

Jacques internally whines as Blue pulls his underwear back up.

"You guys are doing very well!" The director says.

"Thanks, Tony." Blue says to the director.

'Tony.' Jacque thinks to himself as he has now learned the director's name.

"Now, for this next part Blue, I want you to run your bottom lip a couple times on Jacques' length, very slowly now."

"Got it."

"As for you, Jacques, I want you lift your head a bit and look at him while he runs his lip all over your length. As he starts sucking on you, take a deep breath and drop your head back down on the bed."

"Ok."

"Alright." Tony says. "Quiet on set, please!"

It's quiet.

"Action!"

Blue tugs on Jacques' underwear by a little bit, and he smiles a bit. He takes Jacques' length in his hand and lifts it straight up in the air and slowly runs his bottom lip on Jacques' length a couple of times. Jacques, who's been witnessing this, shudders in glee. As Blue starts giving Jacques' length experimental licks and several kisses all the way up to the tip, the AD starts fanning himself. When Blue's mouth engulfs Jacques' length with his warm mouth, Jacques' takes a deep breath and drops his head back down on the bed.

"Cut!"

Blue stops.

"That was good. Now, I want you to do that again, and this time, Jacques, I want you to grip the sheets a little and writhe."

"Alright." Jacques answers.

"Let's take it from the licks and kisses."

"Got it." Blue says.

"Action."

Blue starts giving Jacques' length experimental licks and several kisses all the way up to the tip, and Jacques starts writhing and gripping the sheets with his fists, moaning a bit. Jacques continues to moan and writhe on the bed as Blue is leading his bobs and hand in a synchronized pace. He tries to pull his underwear down a bit, but he decides to stop when he see's Blue looking at him with his length engulfed in warmth.

"You alright?" Blue asked as he pulled his mouth away from Jacques' length.

"Yeah." Jacques says.

Blue engulfs Jacques' length with his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down like a champ. As he is sucking on Jacques' length, Blue rubs his own bulge with his left hand while the other is running his hand all over Jacques' abs. This goes on for a few minutes, until Blue steps away from Jacques. Jacques takes off his underwear, while Blue takes off his pants. Once Blue throws his pants off to the side, he gets back on the bed and lies on top of Jacques, kissing him. The kisses start traveling down from Jacques' lips all the way down to the tip of his leaking cock before he's sucking on it again. He's sucking on it like a lollipop for a good minute or two as Jacques is writhing.

"Cut!"

The action stops.

"You're really doing great." Tony says. "Now, Jacques, for the next scene, Blue is going to be on his knees while you reach for his bulge."

"Am I simply going to touch it or rub it?"

"I'll let Blue decide for himself."

"Got it."

"When I say 'Action' I want you on your knees, Blue, and look into Jacques' eyes."

"Alright." Blue says as he hovers above Jacques' length.

"And, action!"

Blue moved away from Jacques' length and he got on his knees. Jacques reached out for Blue's length. Blue grabbed his hand and he started rubbing Jacque's hand on his hard length.

"How does that feel?" Blue asked.

"It's…. good." Jacques moans.

This goes on for a while until Jacques is tugging on Blue's underwear. Blue, who get the hint, drops his underwear a little bit and Jacque's hand immediately clutches on Blue's length. He's slowly stroking Blue while Blue is stroking Jacque's length. Blue moans a bit as he positions himself over Jacques's length, kissing the tip before he starts sucking on it again. Blue sucks on Jacques for a slow two minutes before the director yells-

"Cut!"

Blue pulls away.

"Alright." Tony says. "We're about halfway done, you guys. Now, the next part, you're gonna suck each other off."

'Finally!' Jacques thinks to himself.

"In position." Tony says as Blue places his mouth on the tip of Jacques' length. "Action!"

Blue does a few bobs, and when he pulls away from Jacques, he takes his underwear off. Jacques is in shock. His jaw dropped. It's like Christmas came early for him. Blue moved a little bit closer to Jacques and kissed him.

"Are you ready?" Blue asked Jacques.

"Yeah." Jacques answered, hoping that he didn't sound desperate.

Blue positions Jacques on the bed a little bit better so that they are in position. He gently puts his length in front of Jacque.

"Kiss the tip a few times." Blue tells him.

Jacques kisses the tip of his length once.

"Just like that." Jacques hears, feeling Blue's hand on his length.

He places another kiss on the tip.

And then another.

Until Blue slowly inserts his length into Jacques' mouth.

"Stick your tongue out."

Jacques does so, and Blue rubs the tip of his cock on Jacques' tongue. Blue does this several times before inserting his length into Jacques' mouth. As Jacques is sucking on Blue's length, Blue turns his attention to Jacques' length and he starts sucking on it. They are sucking each other's cock for a good while, until Blue's un top of Jacques, causing both men to properly sixty-nining each other.

'Heaven!' Jacques thinks to himself. He can't believe that he's actually sucking this man's dick at all. It's like a dream come true.

"JACQUES, CUT!" Tony yells.

Jacques pulls away.

"Sorry." He says, feeling his cheeks grow red.

"Take it easy." Blue says as he chuckles.

"What I want now, is for Blue to rim you."

"Really?"

"Yup. And after a few minutes of rimming, I'll stop you guys and tell you what I want next."

"Got it." Jacques says.

"Ok. Both of you suck each others cock for a moment, and when I yell action, suck on each other for a few seconds before you both pull away."

They both do so.

"Action!"

They continue to suck on each other's length before they pull away from each other's length.

"On your knees, and hold on to the headboard." Blue tells Jacques.

Jacques does so.

Blue lowered his head and gave Jacques' crack a slow lick. As Jacques cried out, his asshole puckered at the contact Blue was giving him as he tried to keep his head up.

Jacques throws his head back with pleasure. Blue's tongue delved in once more. It was pushing at the muscular ring of Jacques' opening. He could feel Blue's tongue entering him. He knew that it was beyond amazing. It just felt so good. Blue kissed his hole and licked again. He pushed his tongue in past the muscle and Jacques gave way. Blue's tongue fucked his hole like a cock, fast and wet. Jacques tensed at the sensations. "Fuck," Jacques murmured, as he threw his head back on the bed. "Yeah. Oh, yeah." His hole was being tongue-violated for the better part of five minutes, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Fuck!" Jacques yelled out as Blue was eating him out.

"Cut!"

This time, Jacques whined.

"Easy there, big fella." Tony says as Blue giggles at Jacques expression. "Now, we're gonna get to the main part right now. Jacques, what I need you to do is to reach over to the night stand on your right, and grab the lube and a condom from the drawer and pass them to Blue."

"Go it."

"Blue, what I need for you to do is take the items from Jacques. When you're comfortable, get on your back, put the condom on, put lube on your length, and Jacques will ride you with his back towards you."

"Like reverse cowgirl? Alright."

"When you're ready." Tony tells them.

Both men get into the previous position.

"Action!"

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Jacques moans as Blue is eating him out again. It took a moment, but Jacques reached for the lube and a condom that was located in the nightstand to the right side of the bed. When he finally got a hold of them, he handed it to Blue, who gladly accepted them.

"Thanks." Blue says as he stops eating Jacques out. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, suck on my cock."

Jacques does so, just until he's completely hard again. When Blue is hard again, he gently pulled his length out of Jacques mouth. He lubed his length up before he covered his length up with the condom.

"Ready, big boy?"

"Yeah." An eager Jacques says.

Blue gets on his back, and motions for Jacques to get on him. Jacques simply smiled as he stepped over Blue and turned away from him. He lowered himself on Blue, and took Blue's length in his hand and inserted it in his hole. After a moment of bottoming out, Jacques started to move. He was enjoying riding Blue's length. After getting use to Blue's length, he started doing figure eights, swirls, whatever you can think of, Jacques was doing.

"Cut!"

This time, Jacques was getting annoyed, plus he felt cold when Blue removed his hands from his waist.

"We're almost done, guys." Tony tells them as Blue pulled out of Jacques. "Considering that we haven't even had a proper break, we're doing well on time. Now, you can take your break now or-"

"I'm good to go." Jacques says.

"Me too." Blue says.

"Alright. In position."

Jacques and Blue get into position once more.

"Action!"

"Oh yeah!" Jacques moaned as he was riding Blue's cock. He was riding and riding like it was a carousel ride. He keeps at it until.

"Cut."

Jacques gets off of Blue.

"Alright. Jacques, I want you to stand by the edge of the bed and bend over."

"Ok." Jacques says as he does what he's told.

"Blue, you're going to get behind Jacques and fuck him."

"Got it." Blue says as he gets behind Jacques.

He inserts his length in Jacques' hole.

"Alright. Are you in Jacques?"

"I am." Blue answered Tony.

"Good. And, action!"

With those words, Blue starts fucking into Jacques, who's moaning and trying to grip on to something. The thrashing goes on for a few minutes, and Jacques is definitely enjoying every moment of if, especially when he feels Blue's hands on his hips. He bites his lip as he tries not to scream and shout like crazy while he's getting the pounding of a lifetime.

"Cut."

The pounding stops.

"We're almost done." Tony tells them. "We just need the cum shots and we're done."

'Aww, that sucks.' Jacques sadly thinks to himself. He can't believe that it's almost over.

"Ok, since we're in the home stretch, the shots will be easy. Blue, I want you to keep fucking Jacques like how you were just now. Jacques, I want you to jack off while Blue continues to fuck you, alright?"

Both men nod their head.

"Action!"

Blue starts fucking Jacques again for a brief moment or two, and then the cameras move closer towards them. Jacques is furiously rubbing on his length for a good minute as Blue is pounding into him at a fast pace.

"Oh! Ah! Oh, yeah!" Jacques moans as he is jacking off. He continues to moan as he starts shooting his load on the bed. He continues to stroke his length until he can't anymore while Blue is still pounding into him.

"Cut!" Tony yells.

Blue stops thrusting.

"Jacques, your cum shot was hot! That really was a good one for the books, especially since some of your load got on the handheld camera one of the guys used! I am proud of that!"

"Thanks, Tony." Jacques says.

"Now, all we need is Blue's cum shot. Are you willing to let him cum on your face, and then you suck the remaining drops from his dick?"

"I am!"

"Ok. When Blue says that he's going to cum, he going to pull out of you. When he pulls out of you, I want you to face him and get on your knees. The moment you're on your knees, I want you to take off his condom and start sucking him off. When he's close, he'll pull out of you and shoot his load all over your face. After that, you're free to do or say whatever you want until I yell out cut."

"Got it." Both men say.

"Alright." Tony says. "Action!"

Blue continues to pound into Jacques for a little while longer, until he says that he's going to cum. As soon as those words come out of his mouth, Blue pulls his length out of Jacques, and Jacques immediately gets on his knees. He pulls the condom of off Blue's length, he starts sucking on Blue's length. About a two minutes later, Blue pulls his length out of Jacques' mouth, and shoots his load all over Jacques' face, moaning as he does so. Once his load was all over Jacques' face, Jacques took it upon himself to suck the remaining drops from Blue's length sucking earnestly. Once he got all that he could from Blue's length, he started placing kisses from the tip of his softening length all the way up to Blue's lips. They passionately kiss for a moment.

"So, how was it, Jacques A. Dit?"

"It was amazing!" Jacques says with a smile on his face.

"That's good." Blue says, placing another kiss on his lips. "I hope you have a good experience here."

"I'm sure I will."

"Time for us to hit the showers, Jacques." Blue states as he spanks Jacques' bottom.

Jacques giggles.

"And, cut!" Tony says. "It's a wrap!"

The crew starts clapping and congratulating them.

Jacques takes a deep breath.

"Here you go." Tony says handing both men a towel.

"Thank you, Tony." Jacques says.

"Thanks." Blue says.

"Wait for me in the room over there." Tony says pointing to a small room behind a open door.

Both men wrap the towel around themselves and walk towards the room.

"That was a good experience." Jacques says. "Thank you for that."

"No problem." Blue says as they sit on the couch.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"No, it won't. Some days are going to be hard, some are going to be fast, and others are going to be strenous."

"Oh."

"But you'll get the hang of it eventually. When you do, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Got it."

Tony walks in.

"Alright, guys. Here are your checks." He says handing each of them a check.

"Thanks." Both men tell him.

"You both did extremely well. Now, if you keep it up Jacque, you will go far like Blue here."

"That would be nice." Jacques tells him.

"Now, as soon as we edit this together, I will send you both a DVD copy of your movie before we upload it on the website."

"Great."

"Now, get cleaned up and get out of here." Tony tells them.

"Got it."

"And, Jacques?"

"Yes?"

"Keep up the good work."

"Thanks."

 **〰** ️ **〰**

It isn't until a few days later that Simon really looks at his paycheck.

"Whoa!" He exlaims to himself. "I have enough money for three months rent and then some."

He's so happy to have earned some money.

"Now, I can save for some baby items." Simon says to himself.

With all that being said, he's already seen the final edit of the video and he is impressed. He even got off to it three times already, but mostly by seeibg Blue's body.

"What is his name?" Simon wonders out loud. "I'm gonna make it my mission to find out Blue's real name."


	3. The 2nd Vid

"Wow! This is amazing!" Leah says as Simon surprises her with a beautiful baby-themed bedroom.

"It's not much yet, but it's a start." Simon tells his best friend.

"It's beautiful."

"Aww, don't cry." Simon tells her. "We still have a lot to do and we have less than three months to go."

"You didn't have to do all of this."

"I know, but my godson deserves the best that I can give him."

Leah hugs him.

"You're really enjoying the prospect of being his father figure aren't you?"

"Of course. Since that deadbeat Garrett refuses to do so, then I will."

"He's not a deadbeat."

"Right, and I'm not gay." Simon says sarcastically.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I have a couple hundred bucks leftover from my new job, so I was thinking that I can buy some furniture for you to use in this room. What do you say?"

"I say, let's go."

* * *

"That was fun." Simon says as he opens the house door for his friend.

"Simon, I had a lot of fun today! Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Anything for you and Alex. I can't wait to for him to get here."

"Me either." Leah says. "So, I was thinking that I would name him Alex Simon Burke."

Simon pauses.

"Are you serious?"

"Does Mariah Carey use her high notes?"

Simon hugs her.

"So, what's for dinner, Leah? Pizza or Chinese?"

"I want Mac and Cheese, some fried chicken, vegetables and a wine glass full of apple juice."

"Ok."

"Ooh! Ooh! And a strawberry milkshake with chocolate chip cookies for desert."

"Got it."

* * *

"Simon! This book is amazing!"

"It's not a book or anything." Simon tells her as they are watching _Claws_. "I just thought that it would be a good idea to write down my memories and tell them to baby Alex."

"But the way that you wrote it says otherwise." Leah says. "I think that if you fix it up a little, you'll be able to call this a book."

"And publish it?"

"Why not? I see potential in it."

"You're crazy."

"And I hope that you'll never forget it."

Simon chuckles.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"Right."

"You should too. You need your rest."

"I know, dad."

"I prefer the term Blondie instead of dad."

Leah simply chuckles.

"Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Jacques, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. How about you, Tony?"

"I'm doing great." Tony says. "So, I have so news for you. Since we uploaded the scene you did with Blue, we've attracted the attention of over a million views a in less than half an hour, and you're now the most popular model in the company."

"Wh-what?" Jacques asks in shock.

"You and Blue are the most popular models in the company. Now, we were going to set you up with another model, but I think we've found our lucky charm."

"That's great."

"If we play our cards right today, then you and Blue are going to be permanent co-stars in your movies."

Jacques is totally shocked.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Tony says. "Now, we're going to start in about an hour or two depending on how ready the crew is. So, off to hair, make-up and wardrobe."

"Got it."

* * *

"Alright, everybody!" Tony says to the cast and crew once everyone is in the room. "Now, let's make this a good one for our viewers!"

Everyone claps and cheers like crazy as Jacques us subtly checking out Blue again.

"A big congratulations to Blue and Jacques for making our site crash, and making us a shit ton of money within the first four days that we posted their video."

"Congrats." Some of the crew members say.

"Let's do it again." Tony says.

The crew cheers and claps again.

"Now, everyone in position. Jacques, Blue."

The get in position.

"Quiet on the set, please."

Everyone is quiet.

"Action!"

* * *

After a gruesome three hours on set, Simon finally went home with a check in his pocket for $10,000.

"That was great." He tells himself as he put the check away in his drawer.

"Simon." Leah says as she walks into his room.

"What's going on, Leah?"

"I want some McDonald's."

"McDonald's, coming right up." He says nodding his head at her.

"Why are you yelling at me?!" She snaps at him.

"Wh- I didn't yell at you."

"So now I'm lying?!" Leah says as she starts to cry.

"Lea-"

Fuck you!" Leah says running out of his room.

"Women." He says as he grabs his keys.

* * *

A few days later, he got a DVD that he received from his recent shoot.

"Ooh!" Simon squealed as he saw the cover.

He couldn't wait 'til midnight when Leah was dead to the world.

* * *

It's 12:34 in the morning and Simon decides to watch the DVD on his laptop.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." He says to himself.

A minute later, the video starts playing.

* * *

 _"You're beautiful." Blue tells Jacques in between kisses._

 _"And you're hot." Jacques responds as he is caressing Blue's torso._

 _"If you say so." Blue says in between kisses, running his left hand down Jacques' back, caressing Jacques' cheek with the other. Blue then starts to lick Jacques' lips, begging for an entrance and Jacques' mouth opens. They continue to kiss deeply._

 _Suddenly, Jacques breaks the kiss. "Blue, I need- I want-"_

 _Blue then lifts Jacques' arms up and proceeds to take off the top of Jacques' suit and shirt._

 _"Goddamn, I fucking love your body." Blue tells him as he proceeds to kiss Jacques' jaw._

 _"Oh God, Blue." Jacques moans out. "I'm happy that we bailed on that lame housewarming party._

 _Blue is enjoying the fact that Jacques is writhing under his touch._

 _"Take off your top." Jacques demands._

 _Blue complies._

 _Jacques kisses Blue gently and then starts to kiss Blue's Adam's apple._

 _Clavicle._

 _Nipples._

 _Abs._

 _Up Blue's rib cage._

 _"Oh baby." Blue moans as his back arches._

 _"Down boy." Jacques taunts._

 _"You taunt me too much."_

 _"Oh, I know." Jacques sasses back as he starts to unbuckle Blue's belt. "But I taunt almost everybody."_

 _"Had I known that, I probably would've found you a lot sooner." Blue tells him._

 _Jacques laughs._

 _"Come here to me." Blue says and Jacques lifts his head._

 _Blue then proceeds to kiss Jacques, massaging Jacques' tongue with his own._

 _Blue can't resist arching his back with every passing moment that he doesn't even notice that he's lifted his hips a little and Jacques pulls down Blue's pants and boxers to his shins._

 _"Scoot all the way back to the headboard." Jacques demands and Blue scoots back. Jacques then proceeds to take Blue's boxers and pants off while he licks into Blue's mouth. Blue is tugging on Jacques' pants._

 _"Take off the rest of your clothes, baby." Blue tells him in between kisses._

 _Jacques hurriedly takes off the remainder of his clothes while Blue gently grabs Jacques' face and continues to lick into his mouth. As they continue to passionately kiss, Blue runs his hands all over Jacques' body._

 _As Jacques starts to kiss all the way down to Blue's navel, Blue's breathing gets heavier and heavier. Jacques licks him up and down, driving Blue mad. Before Blue can tell Jacques what he wants, Jacques gives Blue's length an experimental lick._

 _"Jacques…." Blue moans aloud, burying his fingers in Jacques' hair._

 _Jacques swirls his tongue on the head of Blue's cock._

 _"Oh, baby…."_

 _Jacques starts to suck Blue's dick._

 _Blue moans._

 _And groans._

 _Moans harder with every bob Jacques is doing._

 _"Oh baby, you know how to suck a dick." Blue manages to say aloud._

 _Jacques simply bobs his head up and down Blue's shaft at a steady pace._

 _Suddenly Blue gently pushes Jacques away and stands up._

 _"Brown Eyes, what are you-"_

 _"Stand against the wall." Blue tells him._

 _"What?" Jacques says distractedly._

 _Blue lifts Jacques up and places him at the wall and starts to suck Jacques off._

 _"Oh go- Blueee!" Jacques moans as he's running his hands through Blue's hair._

 _Blue is caressing Jacques' body as Jacques is writhing._

 _Suddenly, Blue's playing with Jacques' hole and Jacques arches his back._

 _"Blue." Jacques moans out loudly._

 _Blue then proceeds to kiss Jacques, who's legs are currently turning into jelly, and starts to fuck Blue's face._

 _"Turn around."_

 _Jacques quickly obeys Blue's command._

 _"Are you going to take me from behind now or- OH GOD!"_

 _Blue starts to lick Jacques' hole._

 _"Oh Daddy!" Jacques yells out._

 _"You taste so fucking good, J." Blue says as he pulls away from his 'appetizer.'_

 _As Jacques is trying to get a grip on the wall, Blue continues to eat Jacques out with teasing little kisses and sticking his tongue in Jacques' hole. Jacques is writhing under Blue's control and he's losing his mind. At one point, Blue almost pulled away and laughed because Jacques shouted-_

 _"AWW! GOD, YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING!"_

 _Moments later, Jacques manages to turn around and gently pushes Blue away._

 _"I wanna suck you again."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Jacques simply kisses Blue. He gets on his knees and starts to suck his lover's dick._

 _"Jacques" Blue moans, sounding hornier more than ever._

 _Blue is losing control over himself as Jacques is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Jacques stands up and proceeds to lick into Blue's mouth._

 _Jacques breaks the kiss._

 _"Get me back to the bed, Brown Eyes. Get me to a fucking bed, now, Blue."_

 _"Your wish is my command." Blue says as he picks Jacques up and carries him off to Jacques' bed, bridal style._

 _Once Blue places Jacques on the bed, he climbs on top of him and gently licks into Jacques' mouth._

 _As the kiss starts to intensify, Blue starts to roll his hips into Jacques'._

 _Jacques rolls his up against Blue's._

 _Blue moans as both of their erections are rubbing against each other._

 _Soon, they are simply lying there, caressing each other's body before they stroke each other's dick._

 _A few minutes later-_

 _"Fuck me."_

 _Blue simply pulls a bottle of lotion and a condom from the nightstand, lubes up a finger and inserts it in Jacques's ass._

 _"Oooohh…." Jacques moans as Blue is fingering him._

 _"You like that?" Blue asks a couple minutes later._

 _"I love that, Brown Eyes."_

 _"Then you're gonna love this." Blue says as he inserts another finger._

 _"Aaaah…" Jacques moans, even louder than before._

 _"One more?" Blue asks a few minutes later, noticing that he's hit Jacques' prostate._

 _"No, just fuck me." Jacques moans._

 _"Okay." Blue says as he removes his fingers. "Put your legs on my shoulders."_

 _Jacques complies quickly as Blue puts on the condom and slicks up his length._

 _"I'm gonna fuck you good and hard." Jacques absentmindedly says just as Blue starts to push his length into him, slowly._

 _Blue moans._

 _"Are you ok?" Jacques asks him, in a guttural tone._

 _"I should be asking you that." Blue whispers on Jacques' lips._

 _They passionately kiss for a while as if they would never see each other ever again, while Blue enters within Jacques as Jacques is stroking his cock._

 _Once Blue is all the way in, Jacques writhes._

 _"Blueeee-"_

 _"I'm here, don't abuse my name." Blue says as he places an index finger on Jacques's lips._

 _A minute later, once Jacques is comfortable with the Blue's length, he starts to rock into Jacques at a slow pace as he._

 _"Aah, fuck!" Jacques moans._

 _"You like that?"_

 _"Fuck me, baby." Jacques moans as his response as he's trying to cling onto Blue's arms._

 _He pants louder and louder as Blue is fucking him._

 _"Fuck me." Jacques pants in ecstasy._

 _"You really like that?"_

 _"I-FUCK-love-yes!" Jacques says as his voice cracks._

 _Blue rocks into Jacques at a faster pace and Jacques is truly loving it._

 _"Blue?" Jacques pants._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Your cock is so fucking good." Jacques says as he looks into Blue's eyes._

 _As Blue smiles, Jacques feels his insides melt._

 _"I love your cock." He says as he pulls Blue's head down for a kiss._

 _"Mmmph." They moan into each others mouth as Blue still pounds into Jacques._

 _"You feel so good." Blue says as he pulls away from the kiss and Jacques smiles at him._

 _He dives in for another kiss as Jacques's holding onto Blue's shoulders._

 _As their kisses start to get steamier, Blue starts pound into Jacques faster._

 _"Ohhhh fuck!" Jacques pants hard as Blue brings Jacques' legs and feet to his chest. He places kisses Jacques' legs._

 _"I love how you feel so tight around me." Blue tells him._

 _"Kiss me." Jacques pants._

 _Blue places Jacques' legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Jacques._

 _"You feel so fucking good." Blue says a few moments later as he is pounding into Jacques._

 _"As….do….you, Brown…Eyes." Jacques managed to pant out loud as he places his hands on Blue's ass cheeks._

 _Blue and Jacques smile at each other as Blue is fucking Jacques._

 _"Oh fuck." Jacques says as he throws his head back, almost hitting the headboard of their bed. "Blue?"_

 _"Yeah?" Blue moans._

 _"I-wanna-ride-you." Jacques says through his panting._

 _"Ok man."_

 _Jacques whines a little as Blue pulls out of him._

 _Blue flips them over and Jacques does a not-so-manish squeal._

 _"Don't worry, babe." Blue reassures him as he lies down on the bed. "You won't feel empty in a moment."_

 _"Good, because I miss you filling me up already." Jacques says as he turns around and grabs Blue's cock, guiding it into his ass. "Plus, I want you to admire my curves, and see how my ass takes your cock."_

 _"You're crazy." Blue moans as Jacques starts bouncing up and down Blue's cock._

 _"Oh fuck." Jacques pants as he's riding Blue. "I love this pony."_

 _"Po…." Blue starts, but he throws his head back on one of the pillows. Instead, he places his hands on Jacques' hips, smiling to himself._

 _"Oh fuck me harder, Blue!" Jacques begs._

 _"Ride that cock." Blue pants as Jacques is stroking his length._

 _Blue wraps his arms around Jacques' waist and pulls him._

 _"Oh Blue." Jacques says as his back is on Blue's chest._

 _"Your ass in mine." Blue says as thrusts into Jacques._

 _"Yes." Jacques says with a smile as he turns his head and sweetly kisses Blue._

 _Once Jacques breaks the kiss, Blue starts panting like crazy._

 _"Fuck!" Jacques says happily._

 _"Mmph." Blue moans._

 _"Fuck." Jacques repeats._

 _It goes on for a good minute or so._

 _"You're"- Jacques says before he plants a kiss on Blue's lips, being literal. "Mine."_

 _"Of course." Blue says with a smile._

 _Blue changes their position so that Jacques is on his hands and knees while Blue is behind him._

 _Blue starts pounding into Jacques ruthlessly and Jacques is enjoying it._

 _"Ahh fuck, babe!" Jacques yells out very loudly._

 _If Jacques can only see Blue's smile._

 _And vice versa._

 _"You like that?" Blue asks._

 _"Harder, Blue!" Jacques begs through his loud, hungry panting._

 _Blue starts pounding into Jacques harder and suddenly, Jacques shouts._

 _"There, Blue!" Jacques yells as he sees stars in his eyes._

 _"There?" Blue asks as he grips Jacques' hip with one hand and Jacques' right shoulder with the other._

 _"Right- ahh- there!" Jacques pants happily as he grips the edge of the bed. "Right there!"_

 _"Ah, so you like that?" Blue teases._

 _"Fuck yeah!" Jacques pants as the tip of his cock is rubbing against their sheets._

 _Blue starts placing kisses up and down Jacques' spine._

 _"Oh my God, this feels so good." Jacques says as Blue is pounding into Jacques mercilessly._

 _"Jacques A. Dit." Blue moans causing Jacques to turn his head a bit._

 _"Ye-"_

 _Blue cuts him off with a kiss as he thrusts into Jacques._

 _As Blue breaks the kiss, Jacques starts to feel empty with Blue's lips on his own._

 _"Oh fuck!" Jacques yells. He squirts a bit of lotion in his hand and starts to rub on his length again before turning a bit and kissing Blue again._

 _"You feel fucking fantastic." Blue says as he breaks the kiss._

 _"I-God, you feel so fucking good- love you, too." Jacques says as Blue hits his prostate._

 _"You like that?" Blue pants._

 _"Yeah, I love that." Jacques equally pants in total ecstasy._

 _Blue turns Jacques around on his cock so that Jacques is now on his back._

 _"Oh, babe." Jacques moans as Blue can see the stars in Jacques' eyes._

 _Blue leans down and places kisses on Jacques' neck and Jacques moans as he wraps his arms around Blue's waist._

 _Jacques is close to orgasming and Blue can hear it in his voice._

 _Blue keeps thrusting into Jacques as he licks into his partner's mouth._

 _As soon as Blue breaks the kiss, Jacques shouts._

 _He arches his back as his chest is covered in cum._

 _'I did that.' Blue thinks to himself as he still rocks into Jacques as he smiles down at Jacques' body._

 _"Oh, I'm gonna cum." Blue pants a few thrusts later._

 _"Yeah?" Jacques says dreamily._

 _"Yeah." Blue says shakily._

 _Blue spills his load into the condom._

 _"Oh, that feels so good." Jacques says as he finally opens his eyes and runs his hand up and down Blue's chest._

 _"I'm glad." Blue says, riding out his erection making sure to fill the condom up as much as he can, smiling at Jacques._

 _Once he's ridden out his erection and filled the condom up, he collapses on top of Jacques's small body._

 _He pants like crazy as Jacques is caressing his lover's body._

 _"Blue?" Jacques says a few minutes after basking in their afterglow._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You're kinda heavy." Jacques says to him._

 _Blue starts to laugh and starts to pull out of Jacques's ass._

 _'Crap, he is slightly heavy, but that wasn't what I wanted to say.' Jacques thinks to himself as he really finds himself falling for his scene partner._

 _Once Blue's dick is out his ass, he takes the condom off, disposes it and lies down next to Jacques._

 _"Same time next week?"_

 _"You know it."_

* * *

"Damn, that was so fucking hot." Simon says as he watches all 27 minutes worth of skin on skin action.


	4. Question

"What's his name?" Jacques asked the makeup artist.

"Who?"

"Blue. What's his real name?"

"Can't tell you that."

Jacques pouted.

"Don't pout. You're too old to be pouting."

"Fine." Jacques says. "But I will find out his name one day."

"Sure. We don't even know his real name. What makes you think that you'll find out his name?"

The question stumped Jacques.

"Jacques, we need you on set!" The director yelled out.

 **〰** **〰** ️

"That was good work, Blue."

"I concur."

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Blue."

"No, like what is your real name?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"But why not?"

"Because the last time someone found out my name, I had a stalker for months. Granted more things happened, but that's all I'm willing to tell you."

Jacques stayed quiet after that.

"I will find out your name one day." Jacques vowed.

"You keep doing that." Blue told him. "I'm going to go shower and get out of here. I'll see you later."

"Later."

 **〰** **〰**

"Simon!"

"Yeah, Leah?"

"Can I get some pickles and ice cream?"

"Sure." He says going to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later, he came back into the living room with her ice cream and pickles.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

She starts dipping the pickles in her ice cream and starts eating it.

"So what else do we need for the babies arrival?"

"We need to get some clothes, a bottle, extra diapers and a car seat. Other than that, we're set." Leah tells him.

"I'm so excited!" Simon tells her.

"Me too." She says as she licks her fingers.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Let's just watch The Golden Girls."

Simon squeals with glee as he rushes to his room to grab his DVD collection of his favorite show.

 **〰** **〰**

"Let's see how this turned out." Simon said to himself as he's alone in the house right now in the middle of the day.

 **〰〰〰〰〰**

Jacques is sitting alone on the couch, staring at the naked man on the DVD cover intently.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Blue asked as he stepped into the living room.

He then saw Jacques trying to hide a DVD from him.

"It's all good."

"Really?"

Jacques nodded his head, smiling at Blue.

"What are you hiding, blondie?"

"Nothing." Jacques says nervously, smiling at Blue.

"I'm pretty sure you're hiding something." Blue says stepping closer to Jacques. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, really." Jacques says as he's trying to hid the DVD into the couch cushion.

They playfully fight for a minute before Blue successfully grabs the DVD.

He looks at it.

Jacques nervously laughs as he looks at Blue,

"What's this?"

"It's a DVD."

"Well, why are you watching this when we could be making this ourselves?" Blue asks him, throwing the DVD across the room.

Jacques shrugs as Blue leans in and starts kissing Jacques.

They kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss.

And kiss until Jacques feels Blue's hands under his shirt.

He feels like heaven.

Blue starts to kiss his way down Jacques' neck and starts places kisses all over his torso. Once he reached Jacques's torso, he made his way back up to Jacques' lips and started to make out with him again. After a brief make out session, Blue pulled away from Jacques and took off his shirt. They started to kiss again, until Jacques was tugging on Blue's shirt. Luckily, Blue got the hint and he took it off. As he took off his shirt, Jacques was placing kisses all over Blue's abs, while he was massaging his ass through the jeans. After a moment of massaging Blue's ass cheeks, he undid Blue's button and unzipped his pants. Once he was greeted with Blue's underwear, he stared at the bulge before he pulled Blue's head into a smearing hot kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until both men took off their pants and underwear.

"Do you have a-"

Blue pulled a condom out of the inner cushions of the couch.

"Yeah, I do." He said as he opened the packet and placed the condom on the coffee table along with a small pack of lube.

He returned his eyes on Jacques length and started to suck it. Blue slowly takes Jacques' length into his mouth and starts sucking Jacques off. After a moment, places his right hand on Jacques's dick, stroking it, leading his hand and his mouth in a synchronized rhythm.

"Fuck, yeah." Jacques moaned.

After a few minutes of sucking Jacques off, Blue opened the packet and rolled the condom on his length along with a good amount of lube. After he was ready, he started to fuck Jacques.

"Oh My God! This feels so fucking good!" Jacques says.

Blue starts moving in and out of Jacques, which makes Jacques groan more and more. After a while, Jacques starts to feel comfortable. 'God. This is so amazing! I just wish it was in a bed though, but this is cool too.'

"Bend over some more." Blue whispers in Jacques' ear, and he complies to Blue's wish.

"Oh, yeah, babe! Fuck me harder!" Jacques cries.

"Did you learn that from someone?" Blue groans in Jacques' ear, and Jacques only moans some more.

"Ah! Ngh! Gah! Oh my- Jesus-Fucking-Christ, Blue, does it always feel like this on a couch? Because this feels so good!"

"Then you're gonna love this." He says, before having Jacques lying down on the couch on his side. He continues to fuck Jacques senseless before he has Jacques completely lie down on his back, making sure Jacques straddles his hips while he hits the sweet spot.

"Yes! Yes!" Jacques yells while he is getting fucked, stroking his member.

He turned his head a little and started to kiss Blue as he is enjoying the thrashing that is going on.

They go at it for a few minutes until Blue pulls his length out of Jacques.

"Let's finish this off in bed." He says, kissing Jacques' neck.

Blue licks his lips and places both hands on each of Jacques' thighs, pushing them upward so that Jacques' knees are on either side of his chest and stretched apart, before he bends over and lets his tongue lick a long swipe between Jacques' spread cheeks.

"Oh, fuck!" Jacques moaned in pleasure.

Jacques pushes his ass down into the feel of Blue's tongue, making an aborted noise at the wet touch. Blue pulls back and smirks smugly, then pulls a hand down to rub a thumb over Jacques' entrance, watching with entrance as he moves the fine, wet hairs around Jacques' hole. He licks his lips again and bends back down, burying his face in between Jacques' spread cheeks and digging his tongue in, licking at Jacques' hole and lapping the excess of saliva that spills out and pools around it.

The sounds being made are a mixture of slurping from Blue's mouth, as well as some hums and moans, with Jacques's whimpers and hisses in ecstasy. Jacques gasps aloud and raises his hips to arch his back when Blue slides a finger in with his tongue. Jacques clenches around it instinctively, never releasing the grip it has with his subconscious in full control. Blue manages to lick around it and slide his tongue out, then works on forcing his finger in and out of Jacques's wet, pink hole, fucking him open by crooking his finger and digging it around in Jacques's entrance.

He bends down to lick around it every few moments, spitting into it to add more lubrication and help his finger slide in and out easier. As soon as Jacques starts bucking his hips down on Blue's hand, he adds another finger, quickly scissoring him open. Jacques throws his head back and moans out a groan, his eyes shut tightly together despite still being asleep. His cock is fully hard again after the foreplay, and Blue considers that a personal win.

Blue has three fingers in when he brushes against Jacques' prostate, and Jacques' moan turns to a scream as he clenches around Blue's fingers even tighter, if that were even possible, considering he hasn't relaxed since.

Blue withdraws his fingers and lowers himself down to lick open Jacques' stretched hole, just because he can, really. He pushes his tongue in to lube it up more and enjoys the way Jacques' tight muscles feel around him. He pulls up after a moment and climbs up to align his condom covered, aching cock at Jacques' entrance, resting his cock between Jacques' cheeks as the head of his cock lies right above Jacques' hole, desperate to slide in. Blue takes one long look at Jacques' writhing form, noting how needy and desperate he looks all flushed out with a blissful smile on his lips, and pushes in, not stopping until he's buried balls deep inside his scene partner.

Jacques clenches around him immediately, moaning in pain and pleasure. His distracted thoughts end when Jacques tries to push down more on Blue's length, mewling like crazy, despite the fact he's already full and isn't relaxing. Since he's going, he has no control over his muscles, and can't will them to relax and take it easier.

Fortunately for Blue, the tightness makes it that much better. The pressure is intense and Jacques' hole is already incredibly wet from Blue's tongue, but also so very hot. It's unbearable, really, and Blue loves it. He pulls out without exiting completely and slams himself back in, enjoying the way Jacques cries out as Blue presses against Jacques' prostate, shutting his eyes. He repeats the action with steady, precise thrusts, again and again, until he works up a rhythm and continues at that pace.

Suddenly, Jacques' eyes blink open as Blue is thrusting into him.

Blue can see the stars in Jacques eyes.

Blue simply starts going faster, thrusting his hips with fluid movements as he bottoms out and pulls back out, only to slide back in with powerful force. He wants to make Jacques feel really, really good just as Jacques makes him feel good. The thought makes his dick twitch as he snaps his hips back in, his balls slapping against Jacques' skin. He bends down as he continues thrusting, and not being able to kiss Jacques properly in his dazed state, sucks on his nipples, which are already hard and firm from horniness.

"Harder, Blue." Jacques moans. "Please, fuck me harder."

He licks them before scraping his teeth against one of them as Jacques' legs move to wrap around his waist and push him back in.

They're both a mess of moans and heavy panting, and Jacques is just so tight around Blue's cock. It's unrelenting and with every press against Jacques' prostate Blue is seeing more stars. He pulls off from sucking on one of Jacques' nipples and arches his back as he thrusts back in once more and he comes in the condom hard, moments after Jacques shot his load.

"God, that felt good." Jacques said after they regained their composure.

"I heard." Blue says.

 **〰〰〰〰〰**

"Shit, I need a cigarette after watching that." Simon moaned.

A minute later, the door opened.

"Simon?"

He took the DVD out of the DVD player and stashed the DVD behind a stack of books on the shelf.

"Yeah, Leah?"

"Could you come help me pack some things for the hospital? I just got a bag from the mall."

"Sure."


	5. Hanging Out

"Ok, since we've finished the main part of the movie, and you've showered, all we need you to do is to stay around for a few minutes for the opening scene."

"Got it." Blue said to Tony.

"Quiet on set."

It's quiet.

"Action!"

"Hey, Blue." Jacques greets the barefoot man as he steps into the laundry room.

"Hey, Jacques."

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Blue says as he puts the last of his damp clothes into the dryer.

"Did you forget that today was my laundry day?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's cool." Jacques says brushing him off. "Uh, is this your last load or...?"

"Yeah. I figured that since it was empty, I would just get my laundry done."

"Ok. Well, I'll just do mine after yours then." Jacques says leaning back on the counter of the laundry room.

"Cool."

"So, did you get that job, or..."

"I don't know actually. I haven't heard back from them yet, and I hope to get it." Blue says as he's putting his clothes in the dryer. "Apparently, it's a highly coveted job, so I hope I get called back for a second interview."

"That's awesome." Jacques says as he sits on the counter. "So, how do you like being roommates?"

"Well, this is my first time getting out of my parents house, coming to school in Georgia, living in a house with a rich boy."

"Hey, I am not rich!" Jacques laughs.

"I know." Blue laughs.

"Cut!" Tony yelled.

The crew started clapping.

"Good work you two." Tony said.

"Thanks." Both men say.

"Here are your checks."

They take their checks.

"Alright, 'til next time." Tony says as everyone starts leaving the set.

"That was fun." Jacques says to Blue.

"It was." Blue agreed.

"So, I know that this might be forward, but can we hang out one day? You know, like as friends?"

"Um…."

"I won't ask you what your name is."

"Fine. We can hang out one day."

"Yes!" Jacques says. "Here's my number."

He gives Blue his number.

Blue does the same.

"Don't abuse my number." Blue playfully warns him.

"I won't."

* * *

"Did you meet someone?" Leah asked her friend.

"I have a new friend." Simon told her as he was going through his Facebook messages.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Blue."

"Blue?"

"Yup, and I met him at work." Simon told her as he opened up one of his messages.

He squeals.

"What?"

"Carter Addison messaged me!"

"Carter? As is Martin's brother, Carter?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen him since he visited Martin when we graduated."

"Didn't you date him?"

"No, but I wanted to because unlike Martin, he was very cool and so hot!"

"Maybe you can date him now." Leah says sarcastically.

"Maybe." Simon says earnestly. "Besides, I'm extremely thankful that he was able to save me from Cal's gang. It's great talking to Cal once in a while, but Carter….. There's something about him."

"Looks like you're in love."

Simon blushes.

"Well, Carter wants to hang out in a week or so."

"Then ask him out."

"I… I just might."

"Alright." Leah says. "Now, can you help me get a bowl of fruit with some vanilla frosting?"

"Let's go." Simon says as he helps her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Jacques, make up your mind already." Blue said as they were at the movies.

It has been a good half an hour since they were outside the theater and Blue noticed that Jacques couldn't make up his mind.

"Fine, we'll watchIncredibles 2."

"Great."

"Why are you being so pushy today?"

"Because it's hot and you've changed your mind a total of six different times since we've arrived at the movie theater."

They go into the theaters and buy the movie tickets.

"Do you want popcorn?"

"Ummm….."

"It's a simple yes or no answer, Jacques."

"I want to say yes, but I feel like eating some candy. Then again, if I don't eat some candy, then I'll get some popcorn during the movie."

"You're an indecisive young man." Blue says as he laughs.

Over the next two hours after the previews and the movie itself, there was nothing but background noise from the end credits, except a few disgruntled grunts from Blue because the movie was over. Jacques decided it was time to break the silence.

"So, according to Tony, the video should be in our possession tomorrow. Are you excited, nervous, longing to see our tape?" He asked, nudging Blue's elbow. Blues continued staring at the end credits on the screen, still not making eye contact with him.

"I guess I am." Blue said with a shrug as they left the auditorium. "It's only a tape. What about you?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be excited to watch our latest scene?" Jacques asks.

"True."

"So, what shall we do next?"

"We can go to my friend's house and play video games?" Blue suggests. "I have the need to play FIFA."

"Awesome!"

"The thrill of victory," Blue says three hours later waving a few bills in front of Jacques' face. "The agony of defeat!"

"We got it, Blue."

"This was fun! We should do this again!"

"We should as long as it's not sports related because I suck at sports."

"Fine."

"Well, I think I should go."

"Do you need me to drop you off?"

"No, I don't live far from here. It's about a ten minute walk."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, if you're sure, then I'll see you on set whenever they're ready for us."

"Or we can hang out again."

"Cool."

The next day, Simon got his copy of the tape, and luckily Leah was shopping with Abby.

"Sweet!" He said as he popped in the disc into the DVD Player in the living room.

"Hey, Blue." Jacques greets the barefoot man as he steps into the laundry room.

"Hey, Jacques."

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Blue says as he puts the last of his damp clothes into the dryer.

"Did you forget that today was my laundry day?"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"It's cool." Jacques says brushing him off. "Uh, is this your last load or...?"

"Yeah. I figured that since it was empty, I would just get my laundry done."

"Ok. Well, I'll just do mine after yours then." Jacques says leaning back on the counter of the laundry room.

"Cool."

"So, did you get that job, or..."

"I don't know actually. I haven't heard back from them yet, and I hope to get it." Blue says as he's putting his clothes in the dryer. "Apparently, it's a highly coveted job, so I hope I get called back for a second interview."

"That's awesome." Jacques says as he sits on the counter. "So, how do you like being roommates?"

"Well, this is my first time getting out of my parents house, coming to school in Georgia, living in a house with a rich boy."

"Hey, I am not rich!" Jacques laughs.

"I know." Blue laughs.

"So, how are things with the girlfriend?" Jacques asks as Blue is folding the last of his dried clothes that were in the basket, as his last load of clothes is in the washer.

"Oh, um... I used to." Blue says gloomily.

"Used to?"

"Shecheatedonme." Blue says quickly.

"She what?"

"She cheated on me." Blue repeats as he's taking the dried clothes from the dryer.

"She cheated on you?"

"Yeah."

"What a bitch!" Jacques exclaims.

"Are you sure that it wasn't'you'cheating on her?"

Blue turns and looks at his roommate.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Or maybe...you just didn't like her." Jacques states.

"What do you mean be that? I liked her. I liked her a lot."

"Ok. Maybe you just didn't like...maybe you don't like women in general." Jacques says slowly.

"Well, I- it's- I like women. A lot." Blue says, unsure about this topic as he leans against the dryer.

"Or maybe," Jacques starts with a smile. "Maybe, you like guys too."

"What are you talking?" Blue asks, trying not to panic.

Jacques looks at the tent is Blue's shorts.

Blue looks down.

"Oh!" Blue says as he turns away from Jacques.

Jacques silently chuckles to himself.

"Just because you saw my dildo and my laptop full of gay porn videos, doesn't mean that I'm gay." Blue says, turning around as he is trying to prove something to himself and to his roommate.

"Really?" Jacques asks with a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah." Blue answers with total hesitation in his voice.

Jacques looks at him knowingly.

"What?" Blue asks.

"It's alright you know." Jacques reassures him. "I don't give a shit if you're fucking gay."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Wha-really?!" Blue asks.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that." Blue states turning away from Jacques.

"Of course you didn't know that, which is a damn lie since I leave my dildos in my laundry basket that you're currently using."

Blue blushes as he looks at the basket that is on top of the dryer.

"Well, I do clean them after I use them." Blue says as he giggles.

Jacques laughs.

"Then I thank you for that." Jacques says as Blue looks back at him.

"Sure."

"So...be real with me. Do you have a boyfriend?" Jacques asks as he is swinging his legs from the counter.

"No." Blue says as he's giggling. "But I've always wanted one. The problem is that I'm still practically new in this town and I don't know anyone. I did think about going out though to go sight-seeing. Meet someone."

"You haven't met anyone?"

"No one at all." Blue says.

"Jesus."

"I know."

"You're balls must be blue then."

"Oh, you have no idea." Blue says grabbing his own crotch.

"So...what do you like to do?"

"I like to fuck."

"Is there any other way?" Blue asks as he stands between Jacques' legs before kissing Jacques passionately.

They continue to kiss passionately as Jacques runs his hands underneath Blue's tank top, caressing his torso.

Blue in turn, runs his hands all over Jacques' arms until they pull away from one another. He lifts Jacques's arms up to pull off his shirt.

Jacques takes off Blue's tank top as well.

They resume kissing once their shirts are flung somewhere in the room.

As they are making out with one another, Jacques puts his hand in Blue's gym shorts and starts to stroke Blue's cock.

Two minutes or so later as the kiss starts to get heavy-

"I want to suck your dick." Jacques says in-between kisses.

"Yeah?"

Jacques pulled down Blue's shorts, and sucked on his length.

"Oh yes." Blue moans.

Jacques continues to suck on Blue's cock as if it were a lollipop.

"Jacques." He moans as he gently fucks into Jacques's mouth.

Blue is losing control over himself as Jacques is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. Several moments later, Jacques stands up and proceeds to lick into"Peter's"mouth.

"Oh baby." Blue moans as he is trying to grip the washer, but fails relentlessly.

Jacques then starts to take one of Blue's nuts in his mouth, as he's stroking Blue's length.

"Yes." Blue moans.

Jacques moves to suck Blue's other nut, licking it and sucking on it.

"Damn, baby." Blue moans. "Shit."

Jacques then engulfs Blue's length with his mouth, bobbing his head while Blue is losing his mind.

He pulls out of Blue's mouth, grabs a condom from one of the secret compartments of the laundry room, preps Jacques up, and starts fucking him.

"Alright." Blue says as he is enters within Jacques.

Once his length is in Jacques's hole, he waits for Jacques to bottom out.

"Move, Blue."

And with that, Blue starts to thrust into Jacques.

"Oh. Ahh. Aww yeah." Jacques moans as Blue is penetrating him.

"You feel so good." Blue says as he's thrusting into Jacques.

"All for you." Jacques say as he turns his head around so that they can kiss.

Jacques pulls away so moan so loud that Blue is so happy that they are in a secluded area in the house.

After a few minutes of slow, steady-paced thrusts, Blue pulls out.

He laughs a bit when Jacques whines before he starts fucking into Blue once more.

"Need… to… ride… you!"

Blue moved to the nearest chair, and Jacques lowered himself onto Blue's length, and started to ride him.

"So…good." Blue said as he peppered Jacques' back with kisses.

He continues to ride Blue for a good while, until-

"Oh My God!" Jacques shouts as he swears that he sees the universe before his very eyes. Blue starts moving in and out of Jacques, which makes the blonde hair man groan more and more. "AAAH! Right, there, right there!"

Blue starts to pound into him harder.

"Fuck, Blue! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

Jacques spills his load all over the ground as Blue pounds into him.

Moments later, Blue follows with his own orgasm. As Blue rides out his high, both men start laughing like loons after Jacques got off of Blue.

"That was amazing." Jacques pants in betwixt kisses.

"I fucking loved that."

"Me too."

"Who knew that doing laundry would be sexy?" Blue asks a smiling Simon.

"Man, we just keep getting better and better." Jacques says.

* * *

At that moment, he got a text.

 **Blue:** Did u c the vid yet?

 **Me:** I sure did. We just keep getting better and better ;)

 **Blue:** I guess.

 **Blue:** Anyway, what are we going to do the next time we hang out?

 **Me:** Umm…..

Simon doesn't know what they're going to do at all.


	6. Wild Ones

It's the middle of the day, and the door is slightly opened. Inside the room, Jacques is on the bed, butt-naked as his ass is in the air and he is just waiting for someone to come into the room. Minutes later, he heard the door close, the lock latch, and the sound of footsteps approach him.

 _'_ _ _Yes.'__ Jacques thinks to himself as he hears the guy's belt being undone, and since his head is on the bed, he takes a peak of the guy dropping his pants and his underwear. He feels a kiss on both of his ass cheeks before he hears the tear of a package.

"Oh, yeah!" Jacques moans a moment later as he feels a thickness enter his hole. After bottoming out, the guy starts fucking into him and Jacques is enjoying every moment of it.

"You like that?" He hears Blue ask as he is thrusting into Jacques.

"Fuck me." Jacques moans as he feels Blue's hands on his hips. He keeps on moaning the words _'_ _ _fuck me'__ like a mantra enjoying the thrashing that he is getting at the current moment. As the thrashing continues, Blue bends down to kiss Jacques any and everywhere he can.

After fucking him doggy-style for a good five minutes, Blue places several kisses just below Jacques' ear before he pulls out of him. Jacques whimpers at the loss, but he gets over it as soon as Blue have him sit up. Once he's sitting on the edge of the bed, Blue takes off the condom that he's wearing, and places a kiss on the head of Jacques cock. After that, Blue engulfs Jacques' cock with his mouth, sucking him off contently.

"Oh yes." Jacques moans.

Blue continues to suck on Jacques cock as if it were a lollipop.

"Blue." He moans as he gently fucks into Jacques' mouth. "Oh yes, Blue."

Jacques is losing control over himself as Blue is sucking him off, leading his head and his hand in a synchronized motion. He is so into it that he starts placing kisses on Blue's light brown skin. Once Blue pulls away from Jacques' length, he started kissing Jacques passionately. This goes on for a good minute or two before Jacques goes down on him. As Jacques is sucking on Blue's length, he runs Blue's fingers running through his blonde hair.

"Come on, babe. On your back." Blue says a few moments later as he puts on another condom.

Jacques gets on his back.

Blue kisses him once before he lifts Jacques' legs up in the air. Once his legs are in the air, Blue pushed his length into Jacques once more and started fucking him.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck me." Jacques says as he wrapped his legs around Blue's waist. As he's getting dicked-down, he moans like crazy throwing his head back once Blue gets back into the groove. They start kissing like crazy once they are moving together at a comfortable pace. Jacques is having the time of his life as Blue is fucking into him. He kisses Blue's neck like crazy, digs his fingers into Blue's back and moans and writhes in ecstasy.

"Like that?" Blue pants.

Jacques can only nod his head as his eyes are closed and mouth in the shape of an "O".

Blue smiles as he starts stroking Jacques' length.

"Oh, fuck!" Jacques yells in pleasure as Blue fucks him. They go at it for a good minute or two with their tongues down each other's throat. When Blue stopped fucking him for a brief moment, they simply kissed each other and stared into each other's eyes before Blue started fucking him again. As Blue was fucking him, Jacques that that he was losing his mind because every moment with Blue made him feel infinite.

"Let's go to the wall by the window." Blue said as he pulled out of Jacques and helped him on his feet. Once they were at the wall, Jacques gave him a chaste kiss and when Blue entered within him once more, Jacques moaned. At some point during their act, Jacques' face was pressed flat on the glass, naked body grazing the cool surface, arms outstretched, hands into claws. Blue'd come up behind him, body pressing against Jacques', chest on his back, flesh on flesh. His hands steadying himself at Jacques' hips as he was fucking him and kissing him. Blue started off strong with frequent thrusts and heavy breathing. Moans on Jacques' part and panted, abrupt intakes of air at every thrust.

"God." Jacques breathed out, wide mouth, wet tongue. Blood boiling in his cock. Aching. "God, you feel so good, Blue, so—ah. Give me more." He panted, hand hitting the glass with Blue's skin slick on his. "Christ, give me all of you."

The sounds of skin slapping skin echoed even louder in Jacques' ears after that, blinding. A reverie, a bubble, a glass box. He and Blue's bodies entertained, locked into each other. In. Out. Sounds. Fucking deafening discordance. With controlled chaos, sensation buzzed through Blue hit his prostate which made Jacques lose it. Zinged, when he hit the spot repeatedly. Moments later, Blue came, spilling into the condom, body limp on top of Jacques' and he took his hand when he slid out, rubbed it on Jacques' hard cock. Couple of hard strokes, and delirium darted from his head to his cock. At that moment, Jacques thought that he'd seen black, the world a clamorous, raging hush. An idle lull. And he'd heard his breathing, ragged, torn, next to Blue, when he blinked his eyes hard.

Stain on the glass wall.

White hot.

After the cum shot, both men proceeded to kiss each other.

"Same time next week?" Jacques asked causing Blue to smile.

"Next week? You're crazy. Same time tomorrow is more like it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

They kiss again.

* * *

It's a Sunday and Simon's all alone at home when he gets a text.

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _You were rght.__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _*Right.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _I sure was.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _Right about what?__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _We just keep getting better and better.__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _Anyway, when are we going to hang out?__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _I'm free tomorrow if you like.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _Umm….__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _I'm meeting up with an old friend.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _I haven't seen him in a long time.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _I'm excited.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _Would you like to meet him?__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _As much as I would like to, I think you should hang out with him before he goes back.__

Simon paused.

When was Carter leaving?

 ** **M**** _ _ ** **e:****__ __:(__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _Ok. I'll have twice as much fun for you.__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _Awesome! :)__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _Can we hang the day after tomorrow?__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _You know, after the shoot?__

 ** _ ** _Blue:_**_** _ _If you insist.__

 ** _ ** _Me:_**_** _ _Ah! I can't wait!__

* * *

Hours later, he finds himself spending his whole afternoon sending random riddles to Blue and vice versa. He finds himself laughing out loud at even the lame ones. He actually searched for riddles on Google just to keep the conversation going, secretly hoping Blue was doing the same. Unfortunately, good things always come to an end, for Simon, when Leah arrived home.

"You look happy." Leah pointed out. "Something I should know about?"

Simon shakes his head. "Nope, nothing new. Just had a chill day. Watched some TV, napped."

Leah seems to believe this when - __Ping!__

Simon flushes and hopes he did well in keeping his face neutral as he read the message.

" _ _Ah.__ " Leah says which causes Simon to look up at her confused.

"What?"

"So you text each other now?" Leah smirks.

Simon hollows his cheeks and doesn't make eye contact.

"Text who?" he asks.

Leah laughs at him. "Oh please! It's not like you blush like that texting me, Nick, Abby or anyone else from your family."

" _ _I have other friends.__ " Simon says as a matter of factly.

"Sure you do." Leah smiles. "Whenever you're ready, yeah?"

"Ready for what?" Simon looks down at his phone to send a smiley face just to end the conversation. Promise, just that.

Leah looks at him knowingly. "When you're ready to stop fighting the feelings for _Carter_."

Simon rolls his eyes. "There are no __feelings__."

"Okay, Simon. Sure."


End file.
